This study addresses the lack of therapy for post-herpetic neuralgia. It proposes that Varicella vaccine will significantly reduce the burden of illness due to herpes zoster and will protect against neuralgia. Enrolled subjects, all over the age of 60, will receive either vaccine or placebo (double-blinded) and then followed for three years or until 360 cases of herpes zoster have occurred.